


Deathbed

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, redemption equals death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben meets with Poe one last time.





	Deathbed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deathfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

His eyes were brown again.  
  
Even watching the golden hue fade from those dark brown eyes that Poe had fallen for when they had both gotten older, Poe couldn’t help but realize that it was at a terrible price. Kylo Ren had never stood a chance from the beginning. Snoke had preyed on him from the beginning, all but mentally raped him — and even the fact that he had done so much wrong...it didn’t cancel out the fact that he had never, ever stood a chance.  
  
And now he was dying.  
  
Poe was already fumbling through his pack of medical supplies — tossing out things such as sabaac cards, until he found the life support packs...only for Ben to shake his head. “Maybe...it’s better this way...”  
  
“Stang it, Ben, don’t say that. We’re going to get you to the Resistance and everything is going to be fine...”  
  
“No. It’s...not enough.” Ben’s breathing was labored. “At least it was a good death. Doing something right...for a change...”  
  
“You did more right then you knew.”  
  
“I...suppose.”  
  
“We all did. We came so far, didn’t we?” Poe managed to smile a bit through the tears that he was shedding.  
  
“Yes. Poe.” Ben’s voice was softer now. “Go on. Live your life. Restore what _we_ , the First Order broke. I’ll be with you, even if you can’t see me. I owe you that much.”  
  
Poe was crying freely now. “I know.”  
  
“I love you. I always have.”  
  
“I know that now,” Poe said.  
  
And behind it was a simple message. Something that he wished he’d said earlier. Something that would no doubt keep Ben company in the afterlife and beyond.  
  
_I love you._


End file.
